The Pretender
by Koji and Ai
Summary: What does a girl do when she is suddenly plunged into a world of demons, magic, sex, drugs, and confusing plots? I don't know but, I have a feeling that this author and her readers are about to find out!-T for now and mystery because the ending is unknown


**_A.N.: _**Yay! New fic! Okay so here's a new fic that I randomly thought of sitting outside today. I actually turned down a huge CSI marathon to type this! Well I will explain more at the bottom.

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own InuYasha or any of it's characters. Kudos to Rumiko Takahashi._**

* * *

_"You're amazing and stupid. You're strong, clever, beautiful, and at the same time you're irrational, rash, and never think before you say or do anything. You make me crazy yet sane, scared yet safe, you make me sad yet happy.I love and hate you all at once. You mean the world to me, . I can give you anything and everything you want... So why do you hide from me? Do I scare you? Do you not feel the same way? Please... Just...Why?"_

_He sighed and pulled her into his arms and she felt more at peace than she ever thought she would be. After a moment he lifted her chin and made her look into his eyes._

_"Why are you hiding? Why won't you come to me and quit with this act? Why do you have to be... The Pretender?"_

o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome shot out of her bed, a thin sheet of cold sweat covering her entire body. She had the dream again.

"Th-that was the fourth time this week...", she mumbled running a trembling hand through her raven locks. She let out a shaky breath. Every time she had this dream she felt as if she had been using an immense amount of energy, which didn't make sense to her considering she was sleeping. She was starting to feel as if she were going insane. She felt as if she never got enough sleep, even if she had slept all day.Hell, she could hear her friend Sango telling her now how much she needed to stop sleeping all of the time and get out more often-

"-you know, start living it up a little! Call me back when you wake up! Bye!"

Kagome nearly fell out of her bed realizing Sango calling must have really been what woke her up. She turned to her clock, taking note that she had probably been worried considering it was now three o'clock in the afternoon. She groggily pulled herself out of the bed and dragged her heavy feet to the bathroom. She smiled at herself in the mirror putting the dream in the "Let's forget about it for now" file in her mind. Today was a happy day, an exciting day. It was her birthday, her eighteenth to be exact, and she wasn't going to let a petty dream ruin her excitement. She plugged her iPod into her iHome and put it on her song. The one song that always got her pumped.

o.o.o.o.o.o

"THROW IT AWAY, FORGET YESTERDAY, WE'LL MAKE THE GREAT ESCAPE! WON'T HE-"

"KAGOME!"

Kagome sighed annoyingly and turned down the radio. She was now in the car with her brother, Souta. She was dropping him off at a friends house on her way to Sango's.

"You've already deafened all of Japan, are you working on America too?!"

Kagome glared at him and stopped in front of his friend's house. After Souta gathered all of his things he told Kagome bye and ran into the house. Kagome scoffed.

"See if I give him anymore rides."

She pulled off making her way to Sango's. When she arrived she found no cars, all the lights were out, and the huge two story seemed lifeless. 'How weird, called her and told her I was on my way. Whatever. I'll just wait inside.' She grabbed her keys and walked up to the door. After unlocking the door with her spare she walked inside shutting the door behind her and flipping the switch.

"SURPRISE!"

Kagome nearly screamed when suddenly everyone jumped up yelling "surprise".

"H-hey guys."

Everyone starting laughing and walking up to hug Kagome. Sango had apparently called up the whole gang for a surprise party in her honor. From what she could see everyone had shown up, including _him_. Hojo was his name and fore play was not his game. This boy had been after Kagome the moment she stepped foot into his eighth grade math class. Sure he was a jock and extremely attractive but, boy did he get around, if you know what I mean. The said boy pushed his way to Kagome and wrapped his arms around her small frame causing her to tense up.

"Happy birthday, beautiful. You are now legal."

He winked down at her and she smiled nervously. After wriggling out of his grasp she backed up and smiled, for real this time.

"Thanks guys! This is so awesome!"

InuYasha, her good friend, let out a scoff.

"Kagome, the party hasn't even started yet."

At this everyone let out jeers and chants. Kagome was apparently missing something but, she had a good feeling as to what it was. She also had a feeling it was something illegal. InuYasha smirked.

"Okay so, everyone give Kagome her presents first then we'll, ahem, party."

Kagome giggled. Yep, definitely illegal.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome was bored. Bored, bored, bored, bored. They had started the party at eight, after Kagome had informed her mother that she would be staying with Sango that night, and here it was, two in the morning and she was the only one awake and sobered up. The "party" had consisted of an immense amount of alcohol and weed. Now, Kagome wasn't a druggie and neither were most of her friends so this was a first for many. As well as the drinking. Kagome was a good drinker, if there's even such a term, considering she worked in a bar and had been drunk on several occasions.

She thanked any and every god known to man for Miroku getting her that job or else she was positive she would've been very very sick right now. Miroku, Sango's boyfriend, was twenty-two and owned the bar. She had moved into her own apartment the year before and, desperate for money, Kagome had pleaded to Miroku asking for a job. Now, during regular hours she was a waitress but, "special" customers knew that on lock down she became an awesome bartender. Lock down was when they would close the bar and moved to Miroku's basement, or as he calls it his "Underground Get Away", where he kept his night club and bar. To come to the club you were sworn to secrecy and had to have Miroku's approval. You also had to sign a contract saying that you would not bring any cops or trouble makers or you you be "taken care of".

Kagome had sobered up quite some time ago and was now ready for sleep but, it wouldn't come. She sighed and stepped outside. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. She relaxed in the feel of the slight amount of nicotine that seemed to be drenching her veins.

"Smoking is a bad habit, you know."

Kagome jumped at the sudden intruder.

"Who are...you..."

Whoever he was, he was gorgeous. He had a sense of edge and grace all around him. His hair was short and spiked sharply and a dark black, his chest was definitely nice considering she could see every detail through the tight shirt he was wearing. The one thing that truly made him stand out though was his eyes. They were an amazing shade of red with a depth that seemed to just suck you in and cause you to hold your breath in fear. He smirked.

"You don't worry about it, kid. You're not who I'm here for, isn't that right Ai?"

Kagome looked at the man like he was insane. He had been talking directly to her and no one else was around.

"Who's Ai?" The man chuckled.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell her yet? You haven't communicated? Well I guess that's a good thing, it won't be hard for you to erase her memory after this."

Kagome was really scared at this point. No matter how attractive this guy was he could still be dangerous and he was apparently insane.

"Ai, I'm giving you to the count of ten before I call you out myself and you know how painful it will be if I force you out. One, two, three, four,-"

Suddenly Kagome felt herself being pulled back except her body wasn't going with her. The next thing she knew she was surrounded in darkness and face to face with the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Her hair was long almost white blond with brilliant electric blue, hot pink, and black zebra-striped streaks in it. On her bottom lip she had two piercings that Kagome recognized and 'snake-bites' . She was wearing a tight shirt and skinny jeans with a pair of rainbow colored slip-ons. She had a flat stomach and was curved in all of the right places. Kagome was shocked even more when she looked into her eyes. Her irises were a kaleidoscope of rainbow colors.

"Kagome, my name is Ai and the man before you is not human and is a major danger to you and your friends. I want you to let me have control. Trust me, I'm going to help but I need you to not interfere."

Kagome nodded dumbly as the girl smiled."Sit back and relax, I'm taking control now."

Suddenly light flooded the darkness and she opened her eyes that she did not realized she had closed. Wait, she hadn't opened her eyes, someone else had. She suddenly heard herself speak but, she hadn't said it. She now knew that the supposed Ai had meant she was gonna take control of her body. So basically she suddenly had a front row seat to her life.

When her eyes had opened, Naraku smirked. He noticed the color change it her eyes.

"Hello Naraku...", Ai said through clenched teeth." I see you've found me again."

He chuckled. "I always enjoy hunting you down, Pretender."

* * *

Alright so there's my first chapter! I have no clue where this is going to go at all so yeah. I've got a plot forming. 

Okay for those who're reading my Ouran fic, "Rose Petals", I'm pretty much giving up on that. If I randomly think of something I'll work on it with all I've got but, as for now I've got nothing. Haven't truly had anything in like, a year. Sorry guys.

Thanks for reading, Ciao!


End file.
